


Dreamcatcher

by obsobing



Series: Appreciate Seven O'Clock [2]
Category: Seven O'Clock (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angels, Heaven AU ??, M/M, Yoonseok - Freeform, seven o'clock needs love ;n;, sungyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsobing/pseuds/obsobing
Summary: Prompt 28: Every once in a while, ‘dreamcatchers’ must be emptied of the nightmares they caught. Who is in charge of doing so? And what do they see?-crossposted on Wattpad ©obsobing





	1. Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonsobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsobi/gifts), [Artie97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artie97/gifts).



* * *

“I have always wondered what you did to be stuck out here doing this for the rest of us. There aren’t many like you in the first place… so what horrible sin did you commit for God to decide that you weren’t worthy of protecting just one soul and instead-”

“It’s because I was too worthy of protecting someone that he allowed me to protect many. This is a whole lot more important than guarding a single soul. If I didn’t do my job correctly then there would be many unwanted events happening in the human world,” Hangyeom spoke up, turning to look at the angel who had been talking to him so carelessly only a moment before, “What is a guardian angel doing here? Shouldn’t you be protecting your human at this moment?”

“I would be… if _he_ hadn’t commanded I stop. My human is too stubborn and wouldn’t listen… My human no longer deserves a guardian angel,” the angel drifted off as he looked away then turned to Hangyeom with a frown, “And when does God decide that someone deserves to be worthy of protecting more than one human?”

Hangyeom smiled sadly and shook his head, “You found me… he’s already made up his mind.”

Sunghyun could only watch the other in confusion before jumping as a hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to look at the other two angels in charge of taking care of more than a single soul, “Yes?”

“You are now one of us. You need to let go of anything you may still hold dear.”

“Why?”

“Because there is no us here… the only thing that exists here, is _them_.”

* * *

 


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You mean… this is what we get for loving humans as much as he loves them. Doesn't that make God selfish? Are we not meant to do great things too?"

* * *

“Is our existence as secretive as it was before?” Hangyeom asked after a moment, causing all attention to turn back to him.

“Will you answer my questions if I answer yours?” Sunghyun asked after a moment.

“We will answer your questions if they are truly something you need to know… you will find out about everything in due time,” one of the other angels said and Sunghyun couldn't help the grimace he gave before sighing and nodding.

“Your existence, everyone knows about it because it is taught to us by the older angels but no one will outright begin a conversation about your existence unless it's of the utmost importance.”

“You're here because you couldn't stop your human from committing a heinous crime. This is your blessing and punishment and you will gladly receive it,” the first angel who had spoken finally said, “I'm curious… what crime did your human commit for you to be cast aside after only a single sin?”

Sunghyun’s eyes widened and he looked down in shame, shaking his head quickly, “That cannot be of importance, can it?”

“Murder? Was your human someone who acted as a god? Did they get what was coming to them?” The angel pushed, smiling softly at Sunghyun.

“My human was good!! My human was a good person…” Sunghyun whispered, pulling at his hair as tears filled his eyes.

“You grew attached… that was your own sin, however, you still defend your human as if it-”

“Park Sunghyun. You mentioned your human was stubborn. Could it be that you, yourself, overrode that stubbornness and pushed your human to hurt someone else?” Hangyeom raised an eyebrow before sighing as he watched Sunghyun freeze for a moment.

“No shame in that,” the second angel said before shrugging, “You did it for their own good. Now, my name is Yoongi and that is Hoseok. We are the other angels who act as protectors for humans who have done nothing wrong just yet. Tell me, do you know why humans are assigned guardian angels?”

Sunghyun shook his head, turning slowly to look at the other and blinking as his eyes fell on the intertwined hands of both Yoongi and Hoseok, “I thought…”

“I will explain that later. Now, humans usually don't need guardian angels lest they are on the verge of doing something great or evil. You were cast away from your own human because they no longer needed you. I assume your human chose the safest route and did not kill. Though, God sent you here as punishment for getting too attached to your human. You are only to plant safe thoughts into their heads yet you planted both safe and not so safe. You wanted the other humans to get hurt and that was where you went wrong… that's where most of us went wrong. We are not supposed to become overly involved with humans for only god can love them. They are his creation, not ours. You changed your human’s fate and he didn't like that… you are not meant to love what isn't yours. You are not meant to interfere completely in anyone's destiny other than your own. _That_ , is why you're here with us now,” Yoongi said slowly, he and the other angels watched as Sunghyun took in all of this information before blinking as Sunghyun looked at them in confusion.

“You mean… this is what we get for loving humans as much as he loves them. Doesn't that make God selfish? Are we not meant to do great things too?”

“No. We are also his creation but… he abandoned us long ago,” Hangyeom smiled bitterly and shook his head, “He created perfect beings then decided that perfection was not what he wanted. So our fates changed and even then, he still doesn't want us to be as we are… our only choice is to follow blindly and do as we're told, which we do until we no longer can't. Some of them are afraid but then there is us, who couldn't just stand by and allow some pitiful creatures to live their lives out in misery. Does that make us so bad? Truthfully, no. But in God’s eyes, we are despicable creatures.”

“So why doesn't he cast us out?”

Hoseok smiled at that question and shook his head, “Because that would be him taking pity on us.”

Sunghyun watched him for a moment before nodding and sighing, “You also mentioned that most of us were here for helping to plant thoughts into other humans… that means that there is at least one person who didn't do that but then… why would they be here?”

Yoongi looked away with a cough and Hangyeom turned away completely, causing Sunghyun to watch them in earnest curiosity. There were a couple beats of silence before Hoseok spoke in such a sad tone that Sunghyun could feel his chest squeezing tightly and tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

“ _I told my human to kill himself_.”

Silence reigned over the area for a long time. 

* * *

 


	3. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He’s abandoned us, as we shall abandon him. Is that it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had already posted this chapter and I hadn't... whoops.

* * *

“So… what are we supposed to do then?” Sunghyun finally asked, looking from Hoseok and Yoongi to Hangyeom curiously.  

“I suppose it’s time to show you… Are you strong, Sunghyun? Do you consider yourself to be strong enough to handle anything?” Yoongi asked softly, sitting down in the clearing they were at and motioning for Hoseok to join him.

“What are these questions supposed to mean? Aren’t angels already more than strong enough?” Sunghyun frowned, biting his lips in thought.

“Angels are supposed to be strong, yes, but that doesn’t mean anything when it comes to this. You’ll be acting as a guardian to more than single human in a single night. How painful was it watching your old human suffer? Because this pain, the amount of suffering you’ll be enduring for them… There is no way of actually gaging just how strong it is. You will be in pain even after our jobs have ended for the night,” Hoseok sighed, leaning his head on Yoongi and humming, “If you truly believe you can handle anything and everything because you are an angel then you are as foolish as everyone else. This is why we don’t wish this job on anyone else. This is why it’s so sad to us that there is a withstanding prejudice against us when we are the ones protecting the angels who protect the humans.”

“... Why did you do it?” Sunghyun suddenly asked, moving to sit beside him and Yoongi, “What did your human go through that you told them to kill themselves?”

Hoseok pursed his lips, both he and Sunghyun were actively ignoring the sputtering coming from both Yoongi and Hangyeom in favor of focusing on what Hoseok, himself, would say.

“It wasn’t that he was a bad person, or anything, but he had already had a long life of suffering. His entire life was spent in and out of hospitals being poked and prodded by anything and everything. I had been assigned with him when he was losing hope. He was no longer happily thinking about the future and I could see why. Humans are fragile, they get hurt easily and their bodies cannot fight certain things. When I first saw him, he was so small. He was smaller than he should have been and still trying to remain hopeful about everything but even I couldn’t give him much time when I guessed how long he would last. You know, he had already began to think about just ending his treatment and being able to go out and enjoy himself during his last few days or months. He simply needed a push, a push I gave. I had been around him for only a month then, I believe. He was worth so much… I don’t understand why fate would deal him with such a cruel hand but it did and he had to suffer. He truly never got to do what he enjoyed so I told him in his dreams to let go. To just enjoy himself in the way he was always meant to. He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve never having a childhood because he was fighting an illness he couldn’t control. So I filled him with the wonder of life and told him to let go of his worries and just live for once. According to God, that was me telling him to kill himself. It wasn’t but he it’s the way he sees it and so it’s the way I say it. I know angels are meant to be grateful for even existing but I will never be grateful to God after that. He cursed me for helping someone enjoy his life. I didn’t get to see my human off and I will always resent him for that. My human was a good human and I only hope I get the slight chance of coming face to face with him and just hugging him…” Hoseok trailed off, his eyes glassy and voice trembling, “When Yoongi asked you if you thought you were strong enough, it was to see how much influence God still had on you. You answered the way any loyal angel would, but I don’t know why. You already know he cursed you so why does your loyalty remain?”

Sunghyun cleared his throat, “This… is a curse…? I… see then. He’s abandoned us, as we shall abandon him. Is that it?”

Hangyeom tilted his head as he watched Sunghyun then smiled, “Yes, are you ready for your job?”

Sunghyun bit his lip and shook his head, “No…”

Hangyeom nodded, “Good, come on then. We have work to do.” 

* * *

 


	4. The Light of Oblivion

* * *

He couldn’t breathe. His skin was burning. His eyes felt as if someone was clawing them out. It was everything he assumed a nightmare would be and so much more. He knew that nothing was happening to him physically but the thought of that somehow only made the pain intensify in feeling and the things he was seeing to become much more real to him.

All he knew was that they were chasing him and there was no escape. They were completely white in color, the color of oblivion he would rather not encounter much more of, and he didn’t want to know what would happen if they ever caught up to him… especially when he remembered Hangyeom’s ominous words from earlier paired with the concerned looks from the other angels, ‘ _Don’t allow them to touch you._ ’ If some people were afraid of the dark oblivion, he was and forever would be afraid of the lesser known white oblivion which would be chasing him for seeming eternity.

They were everywhere he turned. Everywhere he ran, they would appear in less than a second, clawing at him and cutting into his skin painfully. The cuts would then burn and the pain would intensify tenfold before slowly dissipating into nothingness. He couldn’t get away from the claws but he sure as hell wouldn’t give into them and allow them to gain hold of him completely.

He cried bitterly as he ran, well aware of who he would hurt if he didn’t do as he was supposed to. There was no reason why he should have been here. The only thing he and the other three had ever done was protect their human and love them. If this was what they got for being who they should have been all along then he knew that heaven definitely wasn’t worth it.

“ _You’ve got very little to go. Keep going, Sunghyun._ ”

He could have sworn that that was Hangyeom’s voice but he wasn’t so sure. He also wasn’t so sure he should have been thinking about that because the next thing he knew, he tripped and covered his face when the creatures advanced on him.

“ _You’ve got so much more to learn, don’t let them touch you!_ ”

Sunghyun coughed, opening his eyes as he sat up, gasping for air. He didn’t know where he was, just that there was someone holding him as he tried to calm himself down.

“Are you alright there?” Hangyeom asked quietly, patting his shoulder gently, “We almost had a crisis there…”

“A crisis?” Sunghyun grimaced, clenching his hands into fists as he looked around with shaky breaths, “How was that almost a crisis?”

“Well, they almost touched you and you haven’t quite learned how to deal with them. They feed off of your fears and-”

A horrified scream cut him off and the other angel could only wave pull Sunghyun to sit again as he tried to stand on wobbly legs, “Don’t… Yoongi knows how to deal with that and you haven’t actually recovered from the nightmares. We didn’t want to overwhelm you so we gave you less than we normally have. Of course, someone had to be watching you in order to make sure you would be safe. _That_ is what Yoongi is dealing with now. You must not allow them to touch you because our nightmares are nothing like a human’s.”

“Does that mean that when I heard that…?”

“Yes, Hoseok was the one who was following you to make sure you wouldn’t be caught. He offered to do it so don’t feel too bad about it. The pain is extreme at the beginning for anyone and especially him but no one usually remembers what they dreamt of. He won’t have a memory of what happened,” Hangyeom explained as they watched Yoongi hold Hoseok gently, the smaller one running his fingers through the taller’s hair and whispering something to him as the other angel slowly began to relax.

“Does that always work? His method to calm Hoseok down? Would it work on all of us?” Sunghyun suddenly asked, turning to look at Hangyeom in question.

“I don’t know… It works for Yoongi when Hoseok does it but that’s probably because of how much they mean to one another.”

“Is that okay? I thought we weren’t supposed to love anyone like that,” Sunghyun frowned.

“We also weren’t supposed to be doing a job like this but that’s just how this all works. God may rule heaven but we make the rules here… How could we allow him to ruin our existence any further? His rules only seem to apply to us. He considers us his failed experiments, why should we listen to him?” Hangyeom grit his teeth before slowly exhaling and then shaking his head, “Forget it. You must learn to survive-”

“Why not just break free?” Sunghyun raised an eyebrow and Hangyeom turned to face him fully in utter surprise.

“Break free? How are we supposed to break free?”

“I don’t like this. I didn’t even know how to handle myself with all of these dreams. I know that all of you have suffered so much more than me and that is the thought that physically pains me. All of you are right about one thing, none of us have done anything wrong and that makes me wonder why we’re really trapped here. You would think God would understand us and encourage us to love and care more but he’s done the exact opposite. If he has already decided that we’re bad angels then why should we have to act like we’re not? Our existence seems to be poison to the rest… Shouldn’t we just make it a reality?”

“Causing a revolt in heaven would mean chaos for the world,” Hangyeom groaned, “Look, I understand where you’re coming from but you can’t simply choose to do as you want because of how badly you want to make God see his mistakes.”

“I wasn’t and we wouldn’t cause a revolt anywhere unless the angels panicked and did something stupid.”

“You truly believe that Lucifer wouldn’t do anything? As if he hasn’t been waiting forever to get rid of all of our existence?”

“He hasn’t! I thought you would agree with me. He’s been wronged just as much as us. God didn’t like that we grew to love his other creations but he also couldn’t accept someone pointing out their flaws. I know he wouldn’t take advantage of any revolt here,” Sunghyun countered, glaring fiercely at Hangyeom.

“Okay, say I believe you… What makes you truly believe that Lucifer wouldn’t do anything? Do you know him personally?”

“I actually do.”

“How do you know him?” Hangyeom watched him skeptically and Sunghyun sighed as he looked away, suddenly unsure.

“Because… while I was watching over my own human, he was watching over his own as well.” 

* * *

 


	5. Remain Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I disappeared but I didn't know where I was going with this before, however, I finally found my place so this shall continue. <3 - Axel

* * *

“He what?” Hangyeom stared at Sunghyun as if the other had just grown two heads, which he very well could have but that wouldn’t have exactly been enough to surprise either of them - as angels they had seen much more than any mortal could have. 

“He was watching over someone… I’m unsure as to why he was but he seemed to be very fond of them. I never interacted with him but I also never bothered him since he wasn’t doing anything bad. His energy was nothing more than peaceful whenever I saw him. It was as if he was doing it as a pastime rather than a job. I think he truly loved whoever he was watching over,” Sunghyun admitted, looking away. “I would not have suggested fighting for ourselves otherwise. I know everything they tell the angels only holds partial truth to it so we are never supposed to judge too much but it is so ingrained into others that they just cannot help but believe everyone in hell is evil. There’s a reason your mistrust grew the second you thought about him. You all speak of God and reject him as if you were disgusted by him but there’s still a hold he has on all of us.” 

“There’s a reason for that,” Yoongi called out, having just been holding Hoseok for the past couple of minutes as the angel rested after his nightmare. “If we were to reject absolutely everything God has given us then we would no longer be considered angels.” 

“But isn’t Lucifer considered a fallen angel?” Sunghyun grimaced, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Lucifer has never simply been called a fallen angel but a sinner’s own deity. Fallen angels are demons who have to torture the souls of the lost and vengeful,” Hangyeom answered. “To completely denounce God would mean your absolute fall from grace.” 

“But isn’t this already similar to that? We are treated as if we don’t exist while doing his dirty work,” Sunghyun tilted his head, feeling a dizziness course through him as he uttered those words. “I…” 

“Stop talking,” Yoongi hissed as Hangyeom grabbed their newest companion and held him close while allowing his previously transparent aura to glow brighter. “You’d do well to not speak of this unless you want to fall.” 

“Fall?” Sunghyun murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into Hangyeom’s warmth. 

“From grace and into hell,” Hangyeom whispered just as Sunghyun felt the warmth enveloping him become too hot for his liking and then fell into a restless sleep. The last thing he’d heard was a pained scream coming from somewhere around him.

* * *

 


End file.
